Conociendo a la familia de Masaru
by Shin Black
Summary: Digimon Savers Frontier Masaru invita a Touma a comer a su casa, allí estaran los abuelos de Masaru que son dos Digielegidos Frontier YAOI Masaru x Touma


**Conociendo a la familia de Masaru**

-------------------------

**Mis abuelos**

Touma era uno de los chicos que trabajaba en D.A.T.A, una empresa que busca Digimons malvados en un mundo futurista como lo es Japón para aquella época. Gaomon era su digimon escogido y su inteligencia al igual que si vivez eran demaciado fuertes contra la ignorancia humana.

Touma no tenía problemas en su trabajo, bueno, excepto por el chico del la empresa cuyo coeficiente intelectual - segun Touma - no superan los 2.5. Aun así, eran un equipo y debian estar unidos en las buenas y en las malas, o eso creian, para cuando ya se llevaban mejor, Touma había sido invitado a una cena familiar junto a los padres y los abuelos de Masaru, aunque aun se sentía incomodo tras esa invitación, le agradaba mucho pasar el tiempo con Chika y la mamá de Masaru, por ello acepto inmediatamente.

-"Que bien! mamá y Chika se pondrán muy feliz al saber que vienes"- dijo Masaru.

-"...Bueno, entonces, a que hora debo estar en tu casa?"- preguntó algo sonrojado el rubio.

-"Mmm...dejame ver, mis abuelos llegan tipo 8...ven a las 8:30, yo te recibiré y te prepararé psicologicamente para enfrentarlos"- dijo Sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Enfrentarlos?"

-"Qué quiso decir con eso Master"- dijo Gaomon.

-"Obviamente los familiares de Masaru no son muy normales"- adjuntó Agumon.

-"Jejeje bueno, recuerdas que hace ya mucho tiempo se implantó eso del embarazo en varones, descubierto recientemente aquí en japón y una pareja voluntaria fue la primera en probarlo teniendo apenas 17 años?"- dijo en forma de pregunta.

-"Mmm, si, creo que leí algo sobre eso en internet"- dijo Touma -"Pero eso paso hace ya 30 años"

-"Bueno, esos dos chicos que decidieron probarlo fueron mis abuelos"- dijo Masami con una gotita de sudor en su frente -"Ellos querian un bebé siendo jóvenes y lo obtivieron, primero nació mi tío Dylan y luego mi mamá"

-"Ya veo...tus abuelos son hombres..."- dijo Touma rascandose la barbilla.

-"Exacto, muchas personas piensan que me parezco a mi abuelo"

-"Así que de ahí sacaste tu look antiguo"- dijo secamente mientras Masaru se enojaba -"Bueno entonces estaré en tu casa a las 8:30 pm"

Touma se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, esa tarde no volvieron a tener ningun tipo de contacto.

-----------------------------------

-"Es aquí, dejame aquí"- dijo Touma a su chofer mietras este paro el carro.

Touma bajo vestido lo más normal posible, no quería lucirse como la otra vez, con dos ramos de flores y vestido de traje blanco, jejeje ese día a Masami casi se le va el maxilar inferior a canadá de tanto que abrió la boca.

-"Mmm..."- musitó cuando tocó el tiembre.

La puerta se abrió rápido, como si fuera un rayo y de allí salio Masaru, tan jovial como siempre, tomo a Touma de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina.

-"Mamá hizo mucha comida, te encantará"- dijo Masaru mientras guiaba a Touma, que ya conocía la casa pero igual a Masaru eso lo hacía sentir feliz -"mamá! ya llegó Touma"- dijo felizmente.

-"Ah, Hola Touma tanto tiempo sin verte"- dijo la mujer y saludo al aludido.

-"Eh? Hola señora Daimon..."- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-"Sientate...la comida estará lista en 5 minutos"- dijo la mujer.

De la nada apareció Chika con un lindisimo vestido y un gran moño rosa, al ver a Touma se alegró y se le lanzó encima.

-"Hola, qué tal Touma?"- dijo la niña.

-"Hola Chika, que lindo vestido, quién te lo compro?"

-"Mi abuelo!"- dijo contenta.

-"por cierto, Chika puedes decir al abuelo que deje de ver el partido y venga ya a sentarse con nosotros"- dijo la mujer mientras batia una salsa.

-"Si mamá"- dijo y la niña se va saltando mientras del otro lado pasa alguien.

Un joven de no más de 20 años hizo su aparicion, tenía el cabello negro y largo, atado en una cola de caballo y una pañoleta azul en la cabeza, tenía unos jeans y una camisa negra, un aspecto muy serio y unos encantadores ojos azules.

-"Hola"- musitó cortezmente sentandose.

-"eh? hola"- dijo Touma observando al chico.

-"Ah! cierto, Touma, el es mi abuelo, Kouji Minamoto"- dijo señalando al joven.

-"EH? TU ABUELO!"- Touma saltó de la mesa muy imprecionado -"Pero si parece un chico de 20 años?"

-"...bueno, tampoco soy tan viejo, tengo 47...ademas las pildoras hacen milagros con mi aspecto"- dijo suavemente Kouji.

Kouji no parecía la edad que aparentaba, Touma quedo mucho tiempo observandolo hasta que Chika hizo su aparición nuevamente,e sta vez con otro joven de 20 años, cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, una remera negra debajo de su chaleco rojo y unos jeans, el chico usaba una gorra hacia atras.

-"Ah! y ese es mi otro abuelo, Takuya Kambara, no cierto que nos parecemos?"- dijo Masaru.

Touma quedo boquiabierto, nunca pensó que vería a gente tan joven como abuelo.

-"Hola muchacho!"- saludo alegremente Takuya sentandose en la silla -"Vamos nena! quiero comida!"- dijo alegremente.

-"Takuya! comportate quieres ¬¬"- dijo Kouji cruzando los brazos.

-"Es que adoro venir aquí, se come bien...Kouji me envenena todos los dias con algo diferente"- murmuró a Touma.

Pero esto fue escuchado por Kouji quien le dio un coscorron.

-"SINO TE GUSTA COMO COCINO PUEDES IRTE DE CASA!"- dijo enojado, el pelinegro.

-"ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO PERO ME LO IMPIDE LA SORTIJA Y LOS NIÑOS!"- dijo Takuya levantandose.

-"QUE NIÑOS? LOS DOS SE CASARON Y TIENEN SUS PROPIOS HIJOS!"- Kouji también se levanta.

-"A QUIERES PELEAR!"- gritó tomandolo de la camisa.

-"NO ES NECESARIO CON UNA SABANDIJA COMO TU!"

-"YA BASTA!"- gritó la mamá de Masaru.

-"..desde que era pekeña ambos se peleaban a más no poder, se arrojaban platos y también hasta sillas!"- le comentó a Touma -"Pero ya basta, sientense y callense!"- dijo la mujer.

Ambos hombres se callaron y se sentaron.

-"Heredo tu caracter"- dijo Takuya haciendo puchero.

-"Menos mal que no heredo tu inteligencia de pollo"- dijo Kouji cruzando nuevamente sus brazos.

-"que dijiste?"- dijo entre dientes.

-"Oi algo? ¬¬"- dijo la mujer de nuevo.

-"Nada U"- dijeron al unísono.

-"Tus abuelos son muy graciosos"- dijo Touma susurrandole al oido de Masaru.

-"Deberías verlos en navidad cuando mi abuelo Takuya se embriaga"- dijo Masaru sonriendo.

-"No soy alcoholico!·"- dijo Takuya -"Bueno, solo en mi adolescencia, pero es que nunca me creían que iba al Digimundo"

-"Empezó a tomar desde la cuna!"- dijo Kouji.

-"T-T que malos son conmigo! yo que no les hice nada!"- hizo de nuevo un puchero, Takuya.

-"La comida esta lista"- dijo la mujer sirviendo los platos.

Comieron muy agusto y luego se fueron a la sala de estar para contar algunas anécdotas del digimundo.

-"Recuerdo que conocí a tu abuelo en el tren a Shibuya..."- dijo Takuya abrazando por los hombros a un Kouji algo avergonzado -"Mmm si...lo recuerdo, luego bajamos por el ascensor, Kouji parecía un chico rebelde, nunca me contesto ninguna pregunta!"

-"Era mi época, recuerda que mi papá solía cambiar mucho de trabajo y yo de escuela así que no era bueno con relaciones sociales"- dijo Kouji.

-"Ya veo, y digame, que digimon tenían?"- dijo Touma.

-"No teníamos, nosotros através de espiritus ciberneticos, nos tranformabamos en digimons"- dijo Takuya.

-"Espirtus ciberneticos? digo, como fantasmas?"- dijo Masaru.

-"No como 'Fantasmas' sino como escencia de digimon que se fucionan con los humanos...yo era Agunimon! y Kouji Lobomon!"- dijo Takuyas guiñando un ojo.

-"Agunimon?"- dijo Agumon.

-"Exacto, un digimon de fuego parecido a ti..."- dijo Takuya mirando al digimon con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Entonces nosotros no nos podemos unir a ustedes, master?"- preguntó Gaomon.

-"No...creo que no"- dijo Touma.

-"Y que paso luego?"- dijo Chika.

-"Al principio no eramos muy compatibles, luego de algunas peleitas me hizo entrar en razón"- dijo Takuya -"Así eramos hasta que llegó Koichi, el nos hizo razonar y nos convertimos en Susanomon"

-"Wow, si que tuvieron aventuras"- dijo Touma.

-"Y cuanto tiempo estuvieron en el digimundo?"- preguntó Chika.

-"Mmmm..."- Takuya se rasca la barbilla -"Tiempo real, unos 10 minutos, tiempo del digimundo, aproximadamente 4 meses"

-"Cuatro meses?"- dijo Masaru -"Y cuando se declararon?"

-"Mmm tenía 12 años, y hace dos años que ibamos a la misma escuela sin que Kouji se cambiara de distrito, asi que un día lo tome de las manos y se lo propuse"- dijo en tono héroico.

-"Y que pasó?"

-"Me dio una cachetada diciendome que parara de imaginarme cosas estúpidas!"- dijo suavemente mirando su regazo.

-"Eras muy dulce de niño, no abuelo?"- dijo Masaru.

-"Me miro muy feo..."- dijo Takuya y Kouji lo mató con la mirada -"Sabes, tu mirada mata!"

-"Es lo único bueno que heredé de papá!"- dijo Kouji orgulloso.

-"Pero cuando dijiste 'Si'?"- preguntó Touma.

-"Jajaja es algo muy gracioso!"- dijo Takuya recordandolo -"Lo recuerdo...si...lo recuerdo...bueno, no lo recuerdo!"

-"Claro que no! estabas borracho y vomitaste mis zapatos!"- dijo Kouji al fin tomando la palabra nuevamente.

-"Cómo fue abuelo?"- dijo Chika.

-"Estabamos en la parada de buses, apunto de irnos luego de una fiesta, traía un alcoholizado Takuya de un brazo, y obviamente me dijo 'Me siento mal Kouji' y luego me vomito los zapatos, obviamente no pude hacer nada...y luego lo vi a los ojos, me resulto muy tierno..."- dijo Kouji recordando su 'tierna' adolescencia.

-"Y?"

-"Bueno, lo llevé a su casa y luego de lavarle la boca unas docientas veces me beso y le respondí y me lo propuso de nuevo, acepté y fin de la historia...tienes galletas querida?"- le preguntó a su hija.

-"Ah si, ahora vengo!"- dijo Sayuri.

-"vaya, que...lindo..."- dijo sin saber que decir el castaño menor -"Es...una hermosa historia"

-"Eso que no te conté como hicimos para que nasca Dylan..."- dijo Takuya -"Veras...yo estaba"

-"No! gracias! quiero conservar esa poca imagen de ti que me queda"- dijo Masaru y Takuya resopló.

-"Mmm...creo que debo irme Masaru, es muy tarde"- dijo Touma viendo su reloj.

-"No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí! igual Takuya y Kouji duermen en la cama grande, mamá duerme sola en el atigo"- dijo Masaru y su mamá lo miro curzando los brazos -"ChiKa duerme en su cuarto, y nosotros podemos dormir en el mio, tengo una bolsa de dormir, tu puedes dormir en mi cama"

-"Mmm, de acuerdo, hablaré con mi mayordomo si eso no les molesta que este"- dijo Touma mirando a la familia.

-"Claro que no!"- dijo Takuya.

-"A mi no me molesta"- dijo Kouji.

-"Para nada querido, quédate"- dijo Sayuri.

-"Si! quedaté"- dijo Chika contenta.

Touma saca su celular y se va a la cocina mientras que la familia se queda allí mirandose entre si, como quienes busca el culpable de un crimen organizado.

-"Takuya"- dijo suavemente Kouji.

-"Si?"

-"Quita tu mano de mi pierna ¬¬"

-"Ay Kouji...aun no se como te convencí para tener a los niños"- dijo Takuya desilucionado.

-"Aun no se...como acepté ese tratamiento"- Sayuri mira a su papa con los ojos entrecerrados -"Jejeje pero fue lo más lindo que pude desear"- pasó de sonreir a volver serio en un segundo.

-"Listo"- entró Touma de nuevo -"Me quedaré esta noche"

-"Que bien, asi podemos jugar mímica"

Al segundo los 4 ¿digielegidos? estaban jugando mímica, le tocaba a Kouji pasar y empezó a hacer un movimiento similar al amanecer.

-"Placenteros amaneceres"- dijo Takuya y Kouji niega haciendo de nuevo el amanecer -"Sexo en el amanecer? vida amaneciendo? solamente te quiero amanecer!"

-"NO TAKUYA!"- dijo Kouji.

-"Se te acabo el tiempo papá, la película era, 'el día despues de mañana'"- dijo la mujer.

-"Hay estaba cerca!"

-"grrr ¬¬"

Y continuaron jugando, nadie sabe quien gano porque no llevaban el puntaje pero como Takuya y Kouji eran demaciado violentos cuando perdían hasta en las canicas, lo dieron de ganadores.

-"Nos vemos mañana, tengo sueño"- dijo Takuya yendo a su cuarto.

-"Adiós"- se despidió Kouji siguiendolo.

-"Duerme bien Touma"- dijo Sayuri.

-"Gracias señora..."

-"Buenas noches Touma"- dijo Chika.

-"Duerme bien!"- musmuró Touma.

-"Bien, a mi cuarto!"- dijo Masaru tomandolo del brazo arrastrandolo al cuarto.

Vaya que tenía razón Agumon, la familia que Masaru era muy extraña. Mientras se tapaba con las mantas, vio a su digimon Gaomon durmiendo con la cabeza encima de la panza de Agumon, vio a Masaru todo desparramado y roncando en la bolsa de dormir debajo de el, y simplemente se quedo dormido.

**Continuara...**

Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago de Digimon Savers y es que me encanta esta pareja, ademas es una mezcla con Digimon Frontier, así que espero les guste.


End file.
